Losing A Bet
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Edward and Bella like to make bets and challenge each others with ridiculous stakes. This time Bella wins and she decides that Edward shall play as a woman for a week. A couple of things happen during his change into a more feminine form and Bella becomes more protective of him than ever. / One-Shot / mention of rape /


Here is a weird little story for you. None of the teams or the shops aren't real from what I know, I just made them up, but if you have a problem with something then just shut it will ya.

Now go read the story and review if you care enough about it, because I really want to know what do you think.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Edward, which team will win?" Bella asked Edward from the couch reclining. She was flipping through the channels until she turned on the right one. A baseball game was going on between the Hawks of New Jersey and Gold Team from Chicago. Edward came to sit beside her, offering her a glass of coke. Edward glanced at the wide screen of the Cullen household and frowned.<p>

"Well, I don't really know neither one of those teams, so I can't say", he answered her and took a sip of the orange juice he had.

"I haven't heard of them before either. So it's a tide on who knows the best, we are equal. Just place a bet on the other one and who wins..." Bella thought hard of a good stake. "... Gets to give the loser a transformation!" She exclaimed. Edward frowned at her now with confusion.

"What kind of transformation?" he enquired, sounding a tad worried.

"Um... If you win, you can make me look like a boy for a week. But if I win I can make you look like a girl for a week", she said and drank her coke.

"I don't know if I like this. It's so easy for you to wear men's clothes without looking strange, but for me to wear women's clothes...? People are going to look. Not that there's anything wrong with transvestites, but I'm not one, and I wouldn't want people to think I am for that reason."

"But Edward, people won't even know it's you. Or me. It's going to be a full transformation! Well, without any surgeries at least."

"Fine Bella, whatever. I bet on the Gold Team will win", Edward said with a huff. He couldn't really care about the stakes to be honest. Neither did he like them. But knowing that in the end, Bella wouldn't budge, he agreed with her, not wanting to waste time on worthless debates.

"Okay, I bet on the Hawks then", she said and turned her eyes to the game with Edward. This was what they did. They threw competitions with each others. They were both quite competitive really, even though it didn't show off to other people that much. Only their families knew that they liked to place bets and stakes on ball games that came on tv. It never was about money, it was just for the laughs.

After couple of hours, they were both sitting on the edge of their seats, watching the game on the screen intensively.

"No, no, no, no!" Edward groaned. There was only a few minutes left on the play time and the Gold Team was losing.

"Yes! Yes!" Bella whooped and almost jumped on her seat, when the time was over and the scores showed on the screen glinting. The Gold Team lost to the Hawks of New Jersey 7-9. Bella was beaming and giggling mess and did a fist pump.

"Oh, come on. You were supposed to be the GOLD team! You were supposed to WIN!"Edward said with a disappointed sigh.

"Oh, honey. Maybe next time you will win. But this time the victory is mine again!" Bella said and nudged Edward in his ribs with her elbow. Edward covered now the aching rib with his hand and sat back in his seat and turned off the tv. "Sure", he said quietly. This was the fourth game he had lost on Bella. Damn, that girl was good at this.

"Hey, and remember what we agreed on? I'll be uncovering the most feminine side of you, Edward. I know already that you're a real pussy, so there's won't be any drastic changes, but..." Bella laughed hard on her own joke and couldn't continue on before catching her breath from the bitter looking Edward.

"We will need to go shopping and some... other things", she ended. They sat in silence for a couple moments, just them both staring into each other's faces until Bella bursted out laughing again. Edward was looking just so sour and miserable. She couldn't contain it.

"Now we need to get going. Time is ticking and the week will be over before we even know it, darling. Let's go. I'll just grab my coat and purse", Bella said smiling and stood up. With a grip on Edward's hand, she made them both go to the car and off to the town.

* * *

><p>First stop was a beautician. Bella ushered Edward inside the small parlor and sit on one of the white, comfy chairs while she talked with the lady, in her mid-thirties, behind the reception desk.<p>

"Hello, yes, I'm here for my boyfriend. I want you to wax all the hair off from below the eyes. But also, just define his eyebrows a little more. Um..." Bella looked at the beauty magazine on the counter that had quite a masculine looking girl on the cover. "... like this. Can you do that for me,please, for him I mean?"

The receptionist nodded eagerly with a big grin plastered on her fair face and looked over of Bella's shoulder at the already beautiful being behind her. "Yes, there will be no problem. That would be fifty dollars, please. Do you want it done now?"

"Yes, please. If you have the time", Bella answered whilst giving her the credit card. "Alright, thank you. I will take him to our waxing specialist. She does great job, both women and men. Would you like to come with us?" the lady asked Bella while showing Edward for him to stand up and follow her.

"Yes, that would be fine", Bella said with a small, appreciative smile and walked behind them as they went upstairs to a tiny, but clean, white room. Edward glanced behind him once in a while looking very terrified.

"What is going on?" he whispered to her sharply. Bella wiggled her eyebrows at him. "What do you think is going on? I'm getting you hairless."

Edward seemed to be even more horrified by that remark. "Why would I need to be hairless?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Because I'm going to create you to be a stereotype looking girl, of course. Though I don't think there are any wigs sold in Forks, so we'll have to just model that hair to look a little girlier somehow", Bella told him. The talking stopped there, because the 'specialist' had come.

"Hello. So you're the client?" she asked Edward and he nodded in response, too terrified to talk. "Good. So you can go behind that green partition to change your clothes off and put on this one." She only gave him a short, white towel. Edward's eyes went wide, but with a stern look given from Bella, he went to change.

"You may sit there if you like. There are also some magazines and books besides you on the table if you want to read. This can take about an hour, depending the amount of hair there is to remove."

"Okay. It's alright, we got time", she said but gazed at the clock anyway. She wanted to do some shopping today too, but it wasn't very important as this so it didn't matter that much. They had to cover the basics before they could move on to the other stuff. Fortunately the clock showed it was only one pm, so they had plenty of time on their hands to turn this pretty boy to a pretty girl.

Edward came back with only the white towel around his pelvis, covering his genitals. The employe instructed Edward to lay on the white bed type of thing that looked a lot like a massage table. She was first going to wax the hair off from his chest and arms. Then moving downwards, and only afterwards the really 'stingy' procedure, she would work on Edward's face.

Eventually, when it was all done, it had only taken forty-five minutes. It turned out, Edward wasn't a hairy guy at all. Now his skin was as smooth as a baby's, especially with the soothing lotion she put on him.

Edward was feeling incredibly embarrassed and awkward and uncomfortable and achy. His skin felt sore. From places he didn't even know of. He did like the smoothness and softness hairyness-less brought, but he wouldn't do this again to just feel like that for a week or two.

He put his clothes back on and thanked sheepishly the lady who had trimmed him. Then they walked off to the street. The fresh air felt good on his slightly pink and heated skin of his face. The skin underneath his eyebrows itched, but Bella told him not to rub them. They were so neatly brushed and looked so much like the girl's on the cover of that magazine Bella saw. She liked that.

* * *

><p>"What should we get you now?" Bella thought to herself as they walked through the little town of Forks. "You know, putting together an outfit starts from underneath it. I think we are going lingerie shopping!"<p>

"What?!"

"Let's go, Edward", Bella tucked on his arm to go inside the boutique called "Red Lace".

"No, this is too much, Bella. No..."

"You just let some other woman wax your pubes off. I think you can manage this. We are not going to buy anything that's too uncomfortable for you. For Heaven's sake, I can't wear thongs either. They are way too uncomfortable."

"Please, Bella, don't yell like that. People will hear."

"So let's go inside!" Bella badgered.

"Bella..." Edward whined desperately. Bella wouldn't have it. She took a stronger hold of his hand and lead them in.

The boutique was a bit racy. Just a little bit. It sold very much normal underwear on the side you walked in at first. They racier stuff was deeper into the store. Just like with women. Bella showed them in to the deepest part of it.

They were surrounded by lingerie that had very little fabric on them and whips... Edward wanted to close his eyes with his hands on top of them. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't want to wear any of those clothes, or whatever they were supposed to be.

"Okay, go into the changing rooms and I will meet you back there with some options we can try on for you. Now, go on, Edward", Bella said and pushed him a little to finally take action and go already.

Meanwhile Edward was sitting on the red velvet stool in the corner of a changing room, highly uncomfortable and nervous, Bella was searching for the perfect things to show of some curves from Edward. Knowing he didn't have them naturally, she would have to hope a corset would do that for her. For him, she meant. With a few more pieces in her hand, she went to find Edward.

"Here you go", she said as she hang the lingerie from the clothes hanger to the wall. There were red, black and deep purple colours mixed in. And very much lace. Bella closed the curtain behind them and turned to Edward. Nevertheless Edward looked horrified as ever, but Bella made him try them all on.

After stripping him off from his clothes they put on the corset first. Bella tightened the straps and strings so that Edward was looking like a supermodel by his waist. Edward had his arms gripping the sides of the fitting room's walls to keep himself balanced. He was very surprised when he saw himself. The black, very simplified corset made a huge difference to his body shape. No longer it looked like a box of bones, but it had some curves to the edges. That didn't mean he wanted to look like that.

Bella adored it though and ran her hands along the very narrow and thin waist of her beloved and hugged him close to her. Instead of praising him with words she decided just to smile from over his shoulder to the mirror approvingly.

"Now, let's try on these panties. You can do that yourself", she said and left the fitting room. She waited until she didn't hear anything going on behind the curtain and went in for a look.

Divine, she thought to herself and slapped his ass as he yelped. Bella just smiled devilishly from lust, her brown eyes almost looking to be black from it. "Seeing you have no tits, we don't need bras. But with these...", Bella hold up two B-cup bra fillers in her hands. "... you do."

Bella put the black lace bra on him and stuffed them with the fillers, and tadaa, it looked like he had actual breasts. Edward kept his gaze on the ground, not wanting to see himself like this. Bella impertertred that as something else and said: "I know it looks a bit of a mess when you look at it as whole, but we are going to finish this all soon. Then it will look perfect, I promise."

"You are actually enjoying from this, aren't you?" Edward questioned her sounding bewildered, his eyes still looking at the ground.

"Why shouldn't I?" Bella asked, but as a rhetorical question, so he didn't say anything more.

After trying them all, except one that Bella wanted to keep a secret until another time, she went to buy them and with a smile on her face, she made Edward follow her to the clothes' shop.

* * *

><p>Bella fiddled with some of the low cut neck shirts draped on the walls while Edward looked to be bored as bimbo in a monastery. He constantly tried to move with graze, but his crotch wasn't feeling it. The waxing and the new lingerie didn't feel right at all.<p>

"I'm sure you could fit in my and Rosalie's clothes, but I want to find something sexier for you with those panties you're still wearing", Bella said and casted a wide smirk at Edward. He just shook his head. It was all Bella's idea for him to wear them now. He didn't like that one either. The panties were quite uncomfortable, but still protected his 'jewels' just fine.

Bella ushered Edward to the changing rooms again and then started to look for some clothes for him. She found a nice tight and black shirt that would really flatter Edward's new curves. She also took one pair of black and deep blue low waisted skinny jeans, a dark green flannel shirt and a white v-neck shirt. And of course, a lacy red top. They were all very much body fitting.

Bella smiled at her choices virtuously and took them all for Edward. She wanted to make sure the S size was the right one. They all fit perfectly, but looked quite odd still without any type of boobs and the lanky torso. However that would all change when they would go home.

* * *

><p>"Put the corset and bras on. Then the black shirt and jeans. I'm going to look for some jewelry from Alice. It will take the outfit to a whole other level." And with that Bella left Edward to their room to change his boy clothes to the girlier ones.<p>

While Bella decided on the jewelry to bring Edward, she also took some makeup with her. After-all, Edward was going to be a pretty stereotypical girl now.

"Alice, can I lend these things from you?" she asked at the tiny pixie looking girl from the big bed. Alice was reading some gossip magazine and painting her toenails pink at the same time. That seemed an impossible task for Bella, because if she tried the same, she would definitely get the nail polish everywhere on her toes and possibly even the whole bottle would fall over. On her toes. Yeah, she also knew that for sure from a experience from the past.

"Yeah, sure. But tell me what are you up to? Wait a minute, Bella. Are you going to put makeup on yourself? And jewelry too? Oh my God, Bella! Yes! Yes! Can I do it? Please, Bella, let me do your makeup!" Alice was all excited and her high pitch voice reached some new levels with the excitement she had for her best friend.

"No, Alice. This is not for me. But actually I think I could use your help. These are all for Edward. He lost a bet on me. Now he's going to dress up as a girl for a whole week! We even went shopping for him and waxed his body hair off", Bella explained getting a bit giggly while doing so.

Alice's mouth was at huge gape. She couldn't process what she was hearing. It was better than she thought. It was Edward who was getting the transformation! She almost peed herself from the excitement.

"Now? Can we do it now? Can I do his makeup?" Alice asked in a calm and strange voice, in a way like she couldn't even believe it was happening. "Yes", Bella answered her with a large grin. After that they were off sprinting into Edward and Bella's bedroom.

Edward was done changing and the girls didn't even know what to expect for. Firstly they couldn't really even recognize Edward. At least not from his body. It didn't look like a male body at all. It was a female supermodel's body to be honest. When the gasps from the girls had calmed down and they did try not to throw themselves at him, they could concentrate on making him even more perfect.

They decided that they would still do his hair first before anything else. They modeled to be on his forehead a bit. He looked a lot like Tilda Swinton with her orange hair at that one photoshoot. It looked beautiful on him.

Firstly they put the jewelry, or more like the accessories: a long, thin, golden necklace that had a dreamcatcher at the bottom, around Edward's neck and a few bracelets of the same type on his wrists. Then it was time for the makeup. They didn't want it to be too dramatic or anything, but just give his face a more feminine edge. To be completely honest, there wasn't much needed to do that, but they put some black eyeliner and eyeshadow on his eyelids and made his long, dark lashes even longer with some black mascara. They defined his cheekbones with some bronzer and shimmer and very light foundation underneath it. Also some peachy blush was required. And his lips started to glisten and sparkle from some simple lip gloss.

"You're practically glowing with vividness and look so different" Alice said very pleased with the result. "Your green eyes sparkle like crazy. You look absolutely beautiful. You should wear this all the time!"

Edward glared at us, but I scolded him back with a look. "Don't you dare give us the eye. You lost and I won, fair and share."

"It's still stupid. I feel stupid. I don't like this", he whined like he had all day.

"Yeah, whatever, we don't care. But Bella, you didn't get him any shoes! You have to buy him some sexy high-heels. That will make the whole look even better", Alice said to Bella. "We don't have any high-heels at his size, so you have to. You HAVE to."

"We will. But I wanted him dressed in this, so we can put him on display for the citizens for the first time. I think guys, and girls, will be all over you Edward. Get ready for that. But don't worry, honey, I'll make sure you will stay mine. I don't like to share either", Bella gave him an evil smirk again. A whimper escaped Edward's lips and he looked slightly horrified for what was waiting him.

* * *

><p>Edward and Bella got to the town once again and strolled over the shoes' store called "High Fashion Heels."<p>

Wherever there was people, they were drooling over the sight of Edward. Straight or gay, they all looked at Edward like a piece of meat or fine wine, or... tofu, whatever.

"I don't like this, Bella. I want to go back home", Edward said while tucking on Bella's hand for some protection from the hungry glances people were giving him. It had to be a Saturday when there some entertainment going down at the town. It wasn't everyday though, and it wasn't everyday that a supermodel reached the tiny town of Forks.

"This is what girls like you get, when you go out. You can't really help it. I'm not saying it's right for people to stare at you like that, but this is how it is. It's only for a week anyway, dear. You will get through this. Now stop complaining. We need to find you the right shoes", Bella said sharply. She was getting tired of the constant whining from Edward. They made a deal about this, so suck it up.

A young man came from behind the counter at the shoes' store, very eager and happy to help them. Usually they weren't like this, but this time there was an exception it seemed. Wonder why...

"Good afternoon. How may I help you? You looking for shoes for what event?" the man asked while looking at Edward.

"Oh, yes. Well, me and my friend here are looking some shoes for her. High-heels and boots", Bella said for him and smiled. She didn't mind that the shop assistant was like this, she liked the way he desperately wanted Edward to look at him wanting. Bella noticed that if anyone then the clerk was wanting at least from the tent in his tight jeans.

"Right this way. We have the high-heels over here", he said and lead them to them. When they got there, the man also noticed his obvious arousal and said that he had to go and someone else would come to help them. It was some older woman this time. She was a bit heavy, but looked fabulous anyway even if she was closer to her fifties than forties as her clothing wanted her to seem like.

Edward was completely oblivious to the stares by now, just because he had to find some way to manage through them without feeling more uncomfortable than he was now. He sat down onto a soft chair while Bella and the assistant went looking for some nice shoes. They informed the right size and brought them to him afterwards.

"Alright dear. Try these on. I bet you will look stunning in them. They will really bring out those long, slim legs of yours", the sales lady said with a kind smile. She wasn't jealous at all by Edward's good looks and that made Edward feel more at ease. Edward finally got them on after a some time trying to make out the locks at the ankles.

"Now, stand up dear and try to walk around a bit."

"Um, sorry but I don't really know how to...", Edward said in the best girl-like voice he possessed. It sounded very natural and good. Bella was proud of him that he was trying. "It's okay, dear. I'll help you learn", the lady said happily and helped Edward up. She supported Edward from his tiny waist and aided him with his walk.

Edward held his breath, very horrified and scared that he might fall in front of all these people who were all looking at him. But after six and a half minutes, Bella counted, Edward got the hang of it finally. He wasn't completely even an amatour to be honest, but he was definitely getting somewhere.

The lady didn't need to help him anymore and could walk on his own. "Thanks a lot. These shoes are actually pretty comfortable too. I'll take these, please", Edward said with a little smile. He was actually feeling quite happy himself now that he accomplished something even something he didn't care to learn.

"Great. But wouldn't you like to try on some other shoes on as well? You can't just go on with only one pair of high-heels. You need one for every occasion, dear", she said. That lady really like to call him dear a lot. Which would have annoyed Bella if Edward wasn't actually playing a girl for the lady. That's why she didn't really care if people looked at Edward like a candy. No one from the crowd knew it was really him. Thanks to the girls.

"Of course you do... Eve. You definitely need some other shoes too. We could try on some boots for you now", Bella said and thought of a girl's name quickly for Edward at the same time. Eve seemed to fit just fine for him. Edward gaped at her, when the other lady wasn't looking, who's name was Carolyn as Bella spotted it from her nametag. Instead from seeing "Eve"'s reaction to "her" name, Carolyn had gone to look for the boots already. She was a good shop assistant. She deserved a raise in Bella's opinion.

"What was that? Are you going to take me out more and make people think that I'm some Eve girl, huh?" a pissed Edward asked Bella with popping green eyes. He wanted to stand tall to almost threaten Bella to NOT to do THIS, but he couldn't because he was too afraid to get up from the chair without assistance in the heels had to wear. He just had to settle at shooting dagger in Bella's way with his eyes. That only made Bella grin even wider.

"Maybe", she said.

* * *

><p>After shoe shopping, getting two pairs of high-heels and the same amount of boots, Bella decided that they would go for a late lunch. Edward obviously scared shitless and shivered from disgust as a few people tried to flirt with him at the café, even when Bella was around. And when Bella went for the bathroom, Edward went outside to the alley to get some fresh air and to escape from the stares he got from inside even when they had chosen the most remote table.<p>

It was a big mistake to go outside. Before he noticed them, they had cornered him to the cold brick wall behind him. Edward put his hands against the bricks and pressed his whole body to the wall too, trying to get away from the creeps as far as possible in the small space they were giving him.

"Well, hello, hello there sexy. What do ya got for me under all those clothes? Darling let us see, yeah", a man said with some bulky build. He was taller than Edward even with the heels on. He put his hands next to Edward's head and leaned in licking his lips. Edward shuddered from his close presence.

"Yeah, though she looks like some fancy panties. But I bet you're a real slut aren't you? Bet you would suck us all just because", a woman said that stood tall right in front of Edward, looking at him and making a face that showed that she was quite proud of herself by making that stupid remark which was still demeaning Edward.

"You can suck me first", another guy said that had a lot of ink on his skin and piercings. He forced Edward on his knees and the skin on his knees got scratches from the rough asphalt. Edward would have fought but he was too shocked to do anything. And before he knew it, the guy who's crotch was before him started to undo his buttons and zipper on his pants. That's when he remembered how to move. He got up immediately afterwards.

"Wait, wait, wait! No! No! I won't do that and I'm not a slut! What the fuck is going on? You think you can just-" Edward shouted, still using his higher voice, because if he was going to fight, he was going to fight as a woman, for women. But the first man interrupted him before he could finish.

"Shut the fuck up, you whore! I think she wants something in her first, you greedy bastard. Fine then! I'm gonna give it to you!", the man shouted right back and gripped Edward's hair to pull him up and pushed him against the wall.

"No, no!" Edward couldn't help but whimper. He was so scared, everything was so confusing and shocking for him. He wanted to fight, but found out that these people were much stronger than he was. He pushed the guy in front of him, but he wouldn't budge at all. It was like trying to move a huge statue on your own.

"Wait, put him on the ground so she can lick me while you fuck her", the woman said and so the man obliged. Edward tried to punch the guy in the face, but he stopped the motion before he could touch him and just hurt him more from gripping his hand like that. They were all groping him now.

"What about me?! I was supposed to be the first!" the ink guy yelled at the others while the other guy tried to get on top of Edward who was struggling with all his might.

"Oh, c'mon man. You can go after me. Now hold her fucking legs, she kicking like crazy! Stop it you bitch!"

"Help! Help! Ah!" Edward screamed from the top of his lungs, but the woman pressed her hand on his mouth to shut him. "I know a better use for that pretty mouth of yours. Be good or I'm going to fuck you up, slut", she said. Edward's eyes widened from terror. The woman hovered her legs parted on his face and held his hands to the ground.

The man was trying to get Edward's pants off, but the boots were preventing him from doing that so he had to try to get those boots off first. That brought Edward more time, and he thanked Bella for getting him these difficult strap boots. But then he realized he didn't know what to do with that time. There wasn't anything he could do. The ink guy was restraining him from moving his legs and the woman held his hands. These people were going to rape him, he thought absolutely terrified. He started screaming help again, after-all that was all he could do now. The woman had to press her hand against his mouth again to silence him, and was holding his both hands together against the ground with her other hand. Loud whimpers travelled through the woman's hand that covered his mouth.

"Joe, hit her or something, she won't stop screaming. You hear that slut? Do you want to get slapped or something? Is that what you're into? You're gonna have to shut up, bitch or you're really gonna get fucked up", the woman threatened and spit on his chest.

That's when Bella came to rescue. She had tried to find Edward from the diner, but couldn't find him so she figured he must be outside somewhere near. She was right, but didn't think she would ever find him in such a situation.

She was quicker than Edward to recover from the first shock and took action quickly. She had her bag with her and thanked the Gods for her father Charlie, who insisted she carry a pepper spray bottle everywhere she went.

"Hey, you assholes! Get off of her!" she yelled as stern and loud as she could with determination to fight these guys until they bled nothing but the foul things they had inside them, out on the streets where they belonged.

They turned to look at her from the dark corners of the alley and stopped what they were doing, but the woman still held Edward a hostage. The others stood up looking defensive. Bella walked hurriedly forward each step steady and firm. She had a hard look on her face. The first man put his pants back on, but was going to say something cheap about Bella and walked towards her to take her before Edward. Bella walked further the alley too, but with other interests in mind.

"You want some of this as well?" the man smirked while grabbing his erection. Bella cringed from disgust. "I'm going to call the police now. You're doing something absolutely terrible, disgusting and illegal, you know that fuckers", she informed them firstly. "Do I look like I care about that?" the man was getting tired from Bella's games and was ready to grab her.

"I guess not. You're right about that", Bella said and then without any warning, she hold her arm out to him and sprayed the pepper spray right into the gleaming eyes of the man. He fell down on his knees and screamed in pain while rubbing his eyes. She decided to kick him into his chest for fun. Bella then moved fast to the other guy and sprayed the thing into his eyes too and the same thing happened, but this time she had to kick him in the balls too to really knock him off. Third one was the woman which surprised Bella a bit, but she was the angriest at her, because she was holding her Edward.

She sprayed her eyes too and punched her across the cheek and freed Edward from her arms to her protecting, loving ones. She rushed the upset, horrified and distant looking Edward to their car and sit him to the middle backseat and sat to the driver's seat herself and drove away from there. She knew she shouldn't, but she called the police while driving and told them what happened and where the creeps probably still were.

After ending the call she just focused on the road until they got home.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got inside their home, Bella took them to the lounge and sat Edward next to him on the white couch. She put her hands on his shoulders to make him focus on her. Edward looked still to be in a shock, or looked rather terrified to say at least. Bella rubbed his arms gently and then took his hands in her own.<p>

"Are you alright, Edward? Are you hurting from anywhere? Like should we go to the hospital?" she asked very concerned.

"I'm fine. No hospital needed. Ah... huh... I just... I just don't understand. I didn't think that could happen. I mean I just went for some fresh air, I had no idea that might happen... I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't see them at first and then suddenly they were all around me and I just couldn't..." Edward stammered, his voice shook as he talked and his whole body started to tremble and Bella took him into her embrace.

He was picturing the scene in his mind again and he closed his eyes tightly as to shut the image away from him. But it was burned to his mind so he couldn't get rid of it.

"It's alright now, baby, don't worry. You have nothing to apologize. You did nothing wrong. You're safe now, I got you", Bella tried to soothe him with her soft tones and comforting movements as she held her Edward against her.

"I thought I could get away, but they were so strong. I didn't know what to do. God, I'm stupid. I shouldn't have left you", Edward was beginning to cry at last, his tears were smeared with black from the makeup in his beautiful, teary eyes.

"No, no, Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all on them. They did wrong. You didn't do anything." Bella was almost about to cry now too.

"Exactly. I didn't do anything... I didn't fight them back at all", he sobbed. He thought on in back now again, and wondered why hadn't he told them that he was actually a guy? Then the woman could have raped him then easier, but probably the guys would have too. They seemed like they didn't mind if he had a penis or not. If there's a hole, you can do it in there.

"There were many of them and there were strong, it's understandable that couldn't have fought them off on your own. But it's okay baby, you're safe now", Bella tried to comfort him but she didn't really know what to do, because she had never encountered anything like this before. Then she let go of him a little, so a tiny bit so she could see his face. He looked so miserable and so beautiful too as he always did, even with some of the make up smeared on his face.

"Edward, there's one thing I got to ask you though. Uh, did they touch you in any other way before I got there? I did make it on time, did I? You can tell me whatever it was, we will get through it together" Bella wanted to hear the absolute truth, but she was still afraid to hear it. But she needed to be strong. For both of them.

Edward was silent for a few second and casted his eyes to the ground before shook his head.

"Okay. Good. Huh... I understand that it was a terrifying thing to go through. I hope I would have got there earlier to stop it. I hope it wouldn't have happened at all, but you can't change the past, can you", Bella muttered, a bit disappointed in herself.

"Nothing happened thanks to you, Bella. I could never thank you enough. You were so brave there. You're amazing. I love you so much", Edward said and hugged Bella again.

"Of course, I love you too. I would do anything to keep anything bad from ever happening to you. But the police has them now. They will be off the streets for a good time."

Edward nodded to Bella's shoulder where he had nuzzled his head. There he felt safe.

"I guess I shouldn't have made you so desirable. I never wanted anything like that to happen. Never. But even if one found another one attractive, they shouldn't think that they could do something like that anyways, because that's wrong. A no, is a no."

* * *

><p>They took a shower together and let the warm water relax their tense muscles. Edward's were starting to cramp from tensing them for so long, having that intense situation before.<p>

They went under the duvets on their bed and hold each other close, both naked and at ease with it.

"You don't need to look like a girl anymore, Edward. I understand completely if you don't want to."

Edward sighed quietly and looked up at Bella who's chocolate eyes were watching him tenderly. She ran her fingers through Edward's bronze nest of hair lovingly.

"No, no... A deal is a deal and... experiencing that made me respect women even more. Most of all, respect you the best. You basically saved my life. I don't know what I could have done without you. I couldn't have done anything really. You were amazing. And you are now too. I love you", Edward said with tears in his throat. He hugged Bella close to him. Bella pressed him flush against her too and pressed her head on his. Edward closed his eyes, feeling very tired.

"I love you too, darling. So much."

"Can you please not call me darling anymore. Um, one of the guys called me that and it just gives me the shivers now..." Edward said quietly and felt bile build up in his throat and so he swallowed it down.

Bella enraged from the remark at the guys again, but tried to keep her cool in front of Edward.

"Okay, love. I'm sorry", she said forcefully and bit her tongue. Edward hummed while starting to fall into a serene sleep.

It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright, Bella thought over and over again in her head. Everything's going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Last day of the week.<p>

Bella and Edward had told their family about what had happened and they were all very supportive of Edward and helped him get through the mixed feelings, anxiety and nightmares he got that he was getting afterwards the incident. They were afraid if it was going to end at all and wondered if he might need some professional help, but as the days went by without anyone pushing Edward, mostly because they stayed at the house all the time, he was finding it easier to get over it.

Sometimes Bella insisted that they would stop their play, but Edward fought back saying that it was alright and he was cool with it. Bella just thought he was being stubborn and trying to put a brave face on again. But being yourself and expressing yourself was good in the recovery, wasn't it? Things were looking better then.

They were better. That's what Bella decided when she noticed the red lace thongs she had bought without showing Edward in her drawer. This was going to be the night if Edward was going to be okay with it. Tonight they would do as she had dreamed on the first day before the stakes were even laid on the table. It was weird fantasy of hers, she thought that he might not want to do it, but Bella would show how it could go anyways.

The evening was spent at home after an afternoon at a library, where Edward read some ancient books in a atmospherically lightened corner sitting in a shabby, brown leather chair. Bella wanted people to see him more, but understood why Edward might want some privacy from now on while wearing the girl costume.

At home Bella made dinner with Edward on her side. It was meant to be a chicken, vegetable lasagna, but it kind of burned in the oven, so the taste wasn't the greatest. Actually it burned really, really badly, so they had to go to a restaurant after-all. A romantic restaurant that is. Bella wanted it like that to be honest. But this time she would be close to Edward at all times. She would not leave for bathroom or anything to make sure Edward was safe and sound at all times. She used the toilet before their leaving three times, to be safe.

"How does it taste?" Bella asked from the other side of the little table, lightened by candles dripping with wax onto themselves. Bella was enjoying some ravioli and mushrooms that tasted amazing to her, but she wasn't sure how Edward liked it.

"It's really good. Thanks for ordering it", Edward said with a small smile. It was still obvious he was pretty nervous about the interested gazes people were sending on his way. Bella couldn't help but feel bad about it herself. Maybe they shouldn't have come anyway. She was being selfish and just bringing pain to Edward.

"Love, are you alright? Does it bother you too much? Because if it does, we can just leave now", Bella asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine, Bella. I'll tell you if it does", he assured her and had another mouthful of the dish he was having with her. "Okay. Whatever you say, honey", Bella didn't sound very assured though.

A waiter came to bring their check after they had eaten, and much to Edward's annoyance, he was ogling Edward and flirting with him. It made him shudder.

They were quick to leave after that and with a few steamy kisses in the car, they left the parking lot for the comfort of the home.

* * *

><p>"You are wearing the panties I gave you this morning, aren't you Edward?" Bella questioned in a heavy, low voice after they reached their destination: the bedroom.<p>

"I wouldn't say they are panties to be honest, but yes, I have them on", he answered in husky voice himself. He thought that the thongs were uncomfortable and didn't really do their job at all, but he wanted to bend to Bella's will, so he put them on anyway as she had asked.

"Good", she breathed and with her hand she pushed Edward's bosomed chest to make him fall onto the bed. He laid there watching Bella as she straddled him and cupped his face roughly in her hands. There were no rose petals or anything like that, but the dim lighting was enough to create the right mood. Even that wasn't really needed as they both were already ready and excited for what was about to happen. After some breathy smooches, the clothes were starting to disappear from the way of two hot bodies as they collided to each other.

Bella leaved Edward in his underwear and corset and stole the kisses more demandingly and harder than before. They were passionate as always, but still much different. She was feeling his body hungrily underneath her and took whatever she could from the new curves he had now.

"You look so beautiful Edward. Or should I call you Eve", Bella said wiggling her eyebrows at him. She bucked her hips to his and smirked viciously. Edward was slightly scared for what was going to happen, but knew that Bella wouldn't hurt him ever. He would trust her and he wanted to make her happy too. He wanted to please her and make her feel good.

Bella brought her hands to his tiny waist and kissed him between the fake breasts and made a trail of kisses all the way to his crotch. There she placed a big smooch. "I've been waiting to see your new nakedness, Eve. I heard you went to a clinic to clean yourself up. Is that true, we shall see", she said and dragged the panties downwards to his thighs looked at it him. There was nothing feminine there, but hairless it was still.

She gave a tiny kiss to the head of his member. "This is something else, truly Eve. But it wasn't something I wanted to have with us tonight. I'm afraid it's just going to be ignored", Bella said as if she was kind of disappointed and shook her head at the sight. Edward stayed put and quiet as Bella rolled off of him and took a condom from the drawer next to the bed and something else he couldn't see.

Firstly she rolled the condom carefully on him and put the trash away. Then she sighed while looking at his face. He had a slightly red tone to his lips from lipstick tonight. It looked really good, Bella thought. She wanted to devour those lips and so she kissed him deeply and let her tongue explore his mouth completely. She had to break away after a while for some air and began her instructions.

"Now, I want you to make yourself really comfortable for me on the bed. Put your head on the pillow", Bella said and watched as he changed his place slowly. She put on the strap on herself while Edward was busy. "And I want you to close your eyes and just concentrate on the sensations I'm going to bring you, baby."

Bella crawled next to Edward and placed her hands on his slim thighs and began parting his legs. She had to take the red thongs off first to get them wider and then moved between his legs. Edward wanted to open his eyes to know where this was going, but just clamped his mouth shut instead. Tonight was for Bella. Let her do what she wants with you. It's only good that you can please her in this way too, he thought.

When Edward's legs were opened wide enough, she took some lube and started preparing Edward for the next thing.

"You're going to feel something different now, Edward, but I want you to know that it's going to be alright. You just need to relax, baby. I'm going to take care of you." Now Edward was afraid, but all the same, he just wanted to give Bella whatever she wanted and anyways, as Bella said, it was going to be fine.

He felt her then. In him. Something that felt cool and hot at the same time. Her two fingers were feeling him from the inside and stroking up and down his walls. He was shuddering and trembling slightly from her soft touch. It was a bit painful and very strange, but more than that it felt good. She was making scissor movement with her fingers to stretch his channel. Then she added a third finger. She was slow and careful, but she did want to ravish him too, but she wanted to do that later. They had never done this before so she didn't want to hurt him by going too fast at first.

She drank every bit of his scent of arousal and lived in it. She craved more and pulled her fingers out then. She spread some lube on the strap-on and then took a hold of Edward's delicious hips. "Alright now, baby, it's time. You ready? Do you want this, huh? You want this, don't you", Bella sort of asked while hovering on top of Edward's trembling body.

"Yes", he said in a breathy voice unneededly and pressed the right side of his face onto the pillow and gasped at the feelings when Bella came inside him. Slowly, torturously slowly she did. But it was all good. So good.

After some time, Bella started moving. First, it was all sweet and slow, but then she was going to make it rough and hard. She didn't want to scare her love, because he might remember something bad from it. But she couldn't hold it back anymore. She had to take what was rightfully hers.

She was already bringing them both onto the edge, she was that good even without practise. But she was going to be ruthless with him. She took a hold of him by his waist and hips and turned him around swiftly and brought his knees. Edward gasped from surprise of this sudden move from Bella, but didn't mind it. He whimpered from the loss as Bella left him. But she was quick to come back in. That made him gasp instead. He steadied himself on his elbows while Bella gripped him from his hipbones tightly.

"Mmm, you're looking real fine like this, baby", Bella hummed and grunted with each pound. She let her hands skim everywhere on Edward's body. She squeezed his hips and stroked his thighs that shivered in response.

Soft moans escaped from Edward's lips and they made Bella's movements faster and eager and needier. She was reaching her point and she made sure to hit Edward's little, special spot every time she thrusted to make them reach ecstasy at the same time.

Soon they both were in a heaven like bliss and Bella sighed deeply from pleasure. Edward had fallen flat against the bed and Bella laid on top of him, but keeping her weight in check by keeping herself balanced and steadied with her arms, Edward between them, because she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. She kissed his back between his shoulderblades.

"How was that?" Bella whispered to his ear, still inside him. She started running her fingers through his bronze, wild sexhair. "Nice", Edward simply stated in a sigh and gave a little laugh at how underrated his response was.

"I thought so", Bella laughed with him.

After cleaning up, which was pretty simple and easy, because they had used a condom, they got under covers and slept peacefully in each others arms.

* * *

><p>In the morning, sun filtered through the glass walls onto the white bed. The covers were messily laid on their bodies. Edward still had the corset on and it was getting quite uncomfortable for him, because he could barely breath while laying down. He woke up to Bella's gentle caressing over his body and he slowly started to open his eyes and smiled at her. Bella was opening up his corset and he was able to breath again, when she took it off completely. Though the shape that it had given him didn't leave completely yet.<p>

Bella gave a passionate kiss on his slightly pink lips and ran her fingers through his wild, bronze hair. She climbed on top of him again and their kisses started to get more rougher and forceful. A battle of dominance where Edward submitted. She quickly pulled out her strap-on and prepared everything for a next round.

This time everything went gently, tenderly and smoothly. Last night Bella had taken. This morning she gave. She honoured and adored Edward's body, gave it all it pleaded for. Slowly and sweetly they got everything they ever wanted from it. Soft touching and kisses full of utter love.

Edward's pale skin glowed in the white light and Bella's hands joined it. It was like they were completely sewn together, so close they were and felt.

Afterwards they just laid underneath the covers, cuddling in each others' warmth and silkiness of their skin contacting, drinking in the lovely scents, enjoying the reveal of the sun traveling it's usual journey across the sky. They couldn't have asked for more at that moment, because everything was as they would have ever wanted it to be. Peacefully in love.

"Nothing will hurt you Edward, as long as I'm there with you. I promise. I'll never let anyone do that to you", Bella whispered, devoting herself to protect his partner in any situation. She gave a little kiss on his throat with closed eyes. He smiled with tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

"I know", he answered with his voice full of emotion. He knew that for certain now.

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. I used another computer and then suddenly it started to shut down from some updates and all of my text vanished just like that, me unable to do anything to stop it. IT really hates me! Every-fucking-time! What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with computers?<p>

Anyhow, that was it. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes and stuff. Don't think I'm weird. I'm just special.


End file.
